Purple Universe
by Ifwaah Lala Cullen
Summary: Love can be dangerous. So can hate. And she has the power she never had. They say beauty can lead to unpleasant things. Is this the same?


**Edward's Point Of View**

The stories were classic, everyone had read them. Even I had. Like vampire fairytales. It's read for the thrill, passed on generation to generation. Or creation to creation, we couldn't biologically breed.

"The immortal human with purple eyes."

The tales even said the Volturi were scared of her. Volturi haters are still hunting for her, as are the guards. That's why humans rarely have purple eyes'. They've already been captured or maybe even...killed. It seemed silly, the thought of killing a human seemed disgusting to me now I had Tanya, but in the early days of my creation, humans were my number one desire. My family was mystified when I brought Tanya home. Not only was she human but she -to them- was the most unpleasant female ever. I protested with strong comments but they waved it off but there thoughts were securely in place. _I hate her. _

I stuck by my decision though. Sometimes I felt a little guilty because I couldn't fully ignore the bit of my mind that was saying I was only using Tanya. That I just wanted to prove my family wrong, and that was the only reason I had kept her. But I still tried my best to exclude that thought out of my mind. I _loved _her. I really couldn't imagine a life without her. So when I arrived back home from a hunting trip and found a letter saying "Your love wasn't enough." Signed by Tanya.

I died.

I rolled in the burning fire in my throat, loving the way it scorched and blistered me. I was drowning in such terrible agony, yet I wouldn't fight it, I wouldn't try to get out. I wanted the pain. It was my distraction.

My distraction from the demons that screamed my loss at me.

And then, to add to my misery, the Volturi so nicely sent us our death sentences in an envelope. A human that knew about vampires and that was loose. They couldn't let that be, it broke the one rule we had to follow. I couldn't look Carlisle in the ye and tell him that I'd take the blame, because he would cut me off saying it wasn't my fault. But I could hear the pain burning behind his words. And that killed me. I even thought of going to the Volturi before they came here. Alice saw me.

So here I was staring unseeingly at the floor. Only fighting because of my family. Only breathing because I had to.

**Alice's Point Of Veiw**

What was Carlisle playing at? We didn't have time to convince stubborn vampires to come and help. That could take decades, centuries, even. Jasper wrapped a comforting arms around me and sent a calm shiver down my spine. I accepted it gratefully, desperately needing some sort of support. I turned to look at Jasper. I saw the soldier with battle scars blossoming all over his pale skin, and then I saw the man I loved. The man I would die for. If he died, I would surely step into deaths arms, and the right into Jasper's.

Yet I coward away from leaving alone. I coward away from the death. From the Volturi.

And then my eyes traveled to Edward. Edward, my brother, who was sitting in such agony, I wouldn't be able to imagine. Rose, Emmett, Esme...Carlisle.

Carlisle!

Suddenly, my muscles got tense and a vision started to roam my mind. This vision cut through every other thought, causing me to freeze in shock. A automatic response to any stress. A normal feeling. But what wasn't normal was the fact that I knew this could be about the Volturi, and I couldn't hide it from Edward. We never had secrets, but I just couldn't cause him any more pain.

_Carlisle walked freely, not hiding the smug twinkle in his eyes. He seemed happy with his work, would he let his abnormal calm attitude risk losing his family? He seemed so confident, so proud, so...calm. Yet he walked alone. _

An infuriated and frustrated growl ripped threw my and Edward's throat simultaneously. Jasper spread the calmness through the room, Esme and the others gave us (and him) a puzzled look. It was impossible _not _to be calm after that. Jasper's gift did have it's side affects. Because being angry made me forget the impending doom that lied ahead. Even if it was for a few seconds.

So I took deep breaths.

_In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Ou-_

"Sssh Alice!" Edward urged. I raised my eye brows at him. _He _was telling _me _to be quiet? "How many scents can you smell?" He asked.

Then it hit . One that was...

Human?


End file.
